Buenos días, princesa
by Marinuqui
Summary: Neville Longbottom va a visitar a sus padres al hospital, como siempre. Y con uno "Buenos días, princesa"


_**Disclaimer:** Este fic participa en __el reto temático de marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_**Personajes:** Neville Longbottom, Alice Longbottom y Frank Longbottom._

_**Palabras:** 1500_

_**Género:** Family_

_**Rating:** K_

* * *

A Alice siempre le habían gustado los cuentos de príncipes y princesas, de dragones y caballeros, de brujas buenas y brujas malas. Esos cuentos que contaban los padres a sus hijos por las noches, cuando la luna se postraba sobre el cielo, quizás escondiéndose entre las nubes, o dejando que su luz vislumbrase a todo ser vivo que se adentrase entre las tinieblas de la noche.

Eso le contaba Augusta a su nieto siempre que preguntaba qué era lo que más le gustaba a su madre, y la anciana mujer le contaba lo que en su día le mencionó su hijo.

Aún recordaba la sonrisa de este cuando le mencionó por primera vez a aquella chica de sonrisa radiante y pómulos sonrojados. Ella, sabia ante los hechos de años atrás, comprendió rápidamente que, para su hijo, esa chica no era una simple compañera en aquella orden. Era algo mucho más. Algo que dentro de poco ella misma podría comprobar con sus propios ojos.

Neville Longbottom esperaba en una de las sillas de los pasillos del hospital. Sus ojos, negros, o quizás marrones, dependiendo, se fijaban perfectamente en los movimientos de los enfermeros y enfermeras. De un lado hacia el otro. Algunos con sonrisas. Otros con gestos de puro dolor. Noticias buenas y malas. Alegrías y desilusiones. Dolor y un poquito de esperanza. Conocía muy bien todos aquellos sentimientos que se apoderaban de él cuando se adentraba por aquellos pasillos, con paredes de tonalidades tristes y con pacientes muertos en vida. Entre ellos, sus padres.

Alice y Frank Longbottom.

El chico siempre había pensado en ellos detenidamente. En todo momento.

En ese mismo instante, tenía diecinueve años, y solamente se centraba en seguir con sus estudios, salir con Hannah de vez en cuando y ver a su abuela. Y por supuesto, visitar una vez al mes a sus padres.

Y no era fácil.

Estaba acostumbrado que, desde pequeño, no le recibiesen de manera efusiva. ¿Cómo le iban a recibir si, al fin y al cabo, parecían estar muertos? Pero el pequeño Neville eso no lo entendía bien, y cuando solamente tenía ocho años, le preguntó a su abuela si sus padres no le querían. Y si es cierto que esperaba que su abuela le golpease al preguntar tal desfachatez, ella se limitó a contestarle que ellos le querían con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando tuvo once años, empezó a entender que papá y mamá no sabían que él estaba allí. O sí. Era algo que ni su abuela era capaz de confirmarle, por lo que se limitaba a asentir y acomodarse en la silla, esperando para poder ver de nuevo a sus padres.

Fue esa vez cuando le preguntó a su abuela que era lo que más le gustaba a su madre cuando era pequeña. La abuela le comentó que le gustaban las historias de príncipes y princesas. Historias con finales felices. Alice siempre decía que para escuchar una historia triste, solamente necesitaba salir a la calle, y encontrarse con la intolerancia de los magos, la hipocresía de unos cuántos y los erróneos pensamientos de aquellos años. Eso el joven Longbottom no lo entendía, y Augusta calló, prefiriendo así evitar meterse en una conversación de tal calibre, y más sopesando que Neville era demasiado ingenuo. No se percataba de esos detalles tan relevantes.

En otra ocasión, le preguntó que si su padre era jugador de Quidditch. Por aquellos años, el moreno ya cursaba su primer año en Hogwarts. Y era algo que le rondaba por su mente desde que Harry fue elegido como buscador de Gryffindor. También recordaba que su abuela se encontró gratamente sorprendida con el hecho de que fuese seleccionado en esa casa, y el chico no se consideraba merecedor de tal privilegio, pues para él, esa casa era la mejor de todas, aunque las demás también le gustaban. Todas menos Slytherin, pero porque le daba bastante miedo, al igual que el profesor Snape.

Augusta no supo qué responderle, más por el mero hecho de que ni siquiera lo recordaba. Sabía que a Frank le había llamado la atención ese deporte, pero también era consciente de que su hijo era igual que su nieto en muchos aspectos. Por eso, y pese a no demostrarlo, Neville se ganaba el corazón de la mujer con cada visita al hospital. Supo entonces que él era un estupendo Gryffindor. No todo el mundo era tan valiente como lo era su nieto. Él era especial. Como lo fue Frank en sus años.

Una vez, cuando Neville tenía trece años, Augusta le dejó a solas con sus padres en la habitación. El chico carraspeó, sumergiéndose en un profundo silencio, aunque no incómodo. Estaba acostumbrado a que sus padres permaneciesen callados, aunque de vez en cuando parecían estar a punto de decir algo. Fue cuando se preguntó qué era lo que exactamente les sucedía a sus padres, y cómo llegaron a esa situación. Millones de preguntas que hacían que él, por las noches, no fuese capaz de dormir.

Cuando le preguntó a su abuela con cierto temor, la anciana le hizo sentarse en la pequeña mesa situada en la esquina de la cocina. Neville no supo cómo sentirse cuando ésta le confesó que fueron torturados hasta llegar a la locura por una bruja llamada Bellatrix Lestrange. Sintió algo de alivio al saber que esa mujer se encontraba encerrada. Sin embargo, pensaba que no era justo, ni suficiente por todo el daño que había causado. Sí, él había crecido con su abuela, pero… ¿Y sus padres?

Y de nuevo, las preguntas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa mujer les hizo tal atrocidad? Fue cuando el pequeño Neville empezó a entender todo lo que sucedía alrededor de Harry, y también ese desprecio que demostraba Malfoy y su pandilla hacia personas cuyos padres eran muggles, como sucedía con su amiga Hermione. Fue cuando el pequeño dejó de ser tan pequeño.

También, cuando le empezaron a despertar esas sensaciones extrañas con respecto a las chicas, además de dudas sobre su sexualidad, como muchos adolescentes vivían en ese periodo, también se preguntó cómo conocería su padre a su madre, o como sería su primer beso, o ese primer "te quiero". ¿Y la boda? ¿Y cómo se tomaría su padre el hecho de que su madre estuviese embarazada de él?

Tantas preguntas, tan pocas respuestas…

Augusta le comentó que se conocieron en la orden del Fénix, que se encargaban de luchar contra el que no debe ser nombrado. A Neville no le gustaba pronunciar ese nombre. Y todo cobraba sentido en su mente. También descubrió que los padres de Harry conocían a los suyos. Que pertenecían al mismo lugar. Que luchaban por los mismos intereses. Después de todo, Potter y Longbottom no eran tan diferentes.

Una enfermera se acercó al chico, indicándole que podía pasar a la habitación. Levantó la mirada, dejando al final el hueco libre para adentrarse en aquel lugar que conocía desde que tenía memoria. Un silencio abrumador se apoderó de la estancia, pero una sonrisa se amoldó en su rostro. Su padre permanecía sentado al lado de la ventana, y su madre a su lado, deslizando su mirada perdida por cada mueble de aquel lugar.

Siempre le había llamado la atención ese nerviosismo de su madre y esa pasividad por parte de su padre. Suponía que, pese a estar anulados por completo, quedaba algo de ellos. Algo que ni la misma locura era capaz de borrar por completo; y eso, causaba en Neville una sensación de seguridad. No estaban allí para ver en qué hombre se había convertido, pero le hacían sentirse como en casa. Como en su hogar. Sus padres, pese a todo, siempre serían su hogar. Quizás, si todo marchaba bien, les presentaría a Hannah. La relación de ambos se estaba tornando a algo más cercano que una amistad.

Su abuela, una noche de verano, le contó que a su madre, Frank le llamaba "princesa". Siempre. A veces, ella, tan severa, acababa sonriendo ante la insistencia de su hijo y la risa encantadora de Alice. Y pese a todo pronóstico, Augusta adoraba a esa chica. Siempre le pareció la novia adecuada de Frank, y eso que la anterior también le había gustado mucho. Y siempre resonaba ese "Buenos días, princesa" cada vez que la muchacha pasaba por el umbral de la puerta. Y si sonaba un poco acaramelado y cursi, Frank conseguía que sonase como lo más precioso que una chica jamás hubiese escuchado.

A Neville también le gustaba ese saludo. Una manera especial y bonita de hacerle sentir a la persona que quieres de una manera única, inolvidable. Y cada vez que se sentaba al lado de su madre, con su padre al lado, sabía que cada vez que la saludaba, donde quisiera que estuviese, Alice, su madre, le agradecía aquel gesto tan bonito que él tenía con ella.

Porque, quizás, algo era consciente de que ese chico que estaba allí era su hijo. El hijo de ambos.

Neville no pudo evitar sonreír extensamente.

―Buenos días, princesa.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora**: Y este es el final. La verdad es que no sabía qué escribir exactamente, y se me fue ocurriendo poco a poco (en general me suele salir todo de un tirón, así que esta es mi excepción) la idea de escribir un poco sobre Neville, sobre algunas dudas, sobre algunos detalles pequeños sobre su familia. En fin, de todo un poco. Un beso ^^_


End file.
